Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman of Quahog 5 News and one of the major heroes of TV series "Family Guy". Tom ran the news with his former collague Diane Simmons, but after his death caused by Stewie, she was replaced by Joyce Kinney. Tom is also a friend of Peter Griffin, as we saw in "Mother Tucker" and "Tom Tucker: The Man And His Dream", in this last episode Tom Tucker was the main protagonist. After the events that occured during the tenth season, he appears to be improved, is no longer the selfish man that was seen in the early seasons, in recent seasons has pratically become a sympathetic and most good guy, almost without ever losing control, unlike what was seen in the past. He appears also in "The Simpsons Guy" in the crowd sitting to Kent Brockman. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Friends *Joyce Kinney *Diane Simmons (Frenemy, Formerly) *Ollie Williams *Tricia Takanawa *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Derek Wilcox *Carl *Dr. Elmer Hartman *Seamus Levine *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *John Herbert *Adam West *Jillian Wilcox *Bonnie Swanson *Angela *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carter Pewterschmidt Good Acts *In "Mother Tucker", Tom deals Peter like if where his son,at the end of the episodes he changes for the better his usual personality devoting more time to Jake, his real son. *Remorse for lying to the people of Quahog that he had found the fourth roll to access factory Pawtucket. *Tom really did not hate Diane, usually, the two of them had a great time together. *In the episode Tom Tucker: The Man And His Dream, we have seen the human side of Tom, it's been notated the friendship of Tom Tucker and Peter Griffin, it has been noted Tom wiser and less idiot. *In the episode "Life Of Brian", Tom came to the funeral of Brian. *Sympathy and humor during the news. *Tom is not arrogant with Joyce as he was with Diane, usually he is normal and mature with her. *In "12 and a Half Angry Man", he and his friends decide to judge Adam West not guilty of the murder of his assistant, leaving free an innocent. Other Incarnations This version of Tom Tucker is the African ancestor of one of the major heroes from TV series " Family Guy", Tom Tucker of the present. He appears in the episode "Untitled Griffin Family History" from Season 4. tom thomas tucker.jpg Gallery Tom-Tucker-Diane-Simmons.jpg|Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney tomandollie.jpg|Tom & Ollie Williams 11403404_656164407818796_3595445309595374282_n.jpg|in the episode "Thanksgiving" 10.13.jpg|Tom & Peter Griffin family-guy-s10-3.png Floatshirt1.png Goneshirt.png|Tom forgives Peter 10537442_521584791276759_4375006942794197362_n.jpg|Tom returns to Quahog 5 News 10449479_523232227778682_7558388983612138876_n.jpg|Tom mourns Brian Griffin's death. 10556529_517470445021527_821781104149744912_n.jpg|Tom in the Family Guy's opening Tomtuckerready.png|Tom in "Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff" 11796189_667586383343265_5890532697393334378_n.jpg|Tom with Kent Brockman in "The Simpsons Guy" Similar Heroes *Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) *Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Cade Yeager (Transformers Film Series) *Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gregory House (House) *Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Kent Brockman (The Simpsons) *Morbo (Futurama) *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Mr. Prescott (Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House) *Perry Cox (Scrubs) *Phil Wenneck (The Hangover) *Oaken (Frozen) *Terry Bates (American Dad!) Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Supporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Married Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Business Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Lawful Good Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Defectors Category:Parents